


Just Get Together Already!

by burusu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, a small cute moment witnessed by little miss nosy, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: Niffty sees what she shouldn't. It's not smut I swear—
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Just Get Together Already!

**Author's Note:**

> niffty is me writing this, deadass lmao

In the organized mine of Niffty, everything was a task waiting to be completed. Any tiny imperfection in a room was a job, and she always had the obsessive urge to fix it immediately, no matter how daunting. Her tiny stature and quick movements allowed her to get things done quickly, and she always felt a sense of satisfaction once everything was finished!

Alastor called her a good little worker, and that made her happy! She liked being useful. It gave her purpose, and motivated her to always go above and beyond!

She hummed a sweet little tune as she carried a rather heavy bucket of soapy water over to the bar, chipper as can be. Her plan was to wipe down the bar and stools, and make sure everything was spotless for Husk. Not that he cared, but she did, so that was reason enough to proceed with the task.

Upon hearing Alastor's voice, however, she quickly set down the bucket and scurried over to a corner, out of sight. Now you may ask why she did this. Well, to put it simply: she had a feeling that Alastor and Husk had something special going on, maybe even similar to her fanfictions! So she wanted to catch a glimpse of it.

What she saw almost made her squeal, and she had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop from making any noise. Alastor was petting Husk!! And Husk was even holding him!! Ohhh this was definitely going in her next story—

"I swear to fuck, if you knew you liked this so much back then, you would've put something about petting me in our contract," Husk commented lazily, and Niffty didn't miss the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. How sweet!

"No need," Alastor responded with a hum, stroking the cat's cheeks. "You let me do it anyway."

Husk actually chuckled at that.

"Fair point," he conceded, and the look he gave Al had Niffty's fangirl heart fluttering. It was a soft expression, but his eyes reflected a longing that she'd recognize anywhere. He was totally in love with Alastor!

A comfortable silence fell between the two, only broken by Husk's purring. He was obviously enjoying the attention. 

Eventually, the feline caught one of Alastor's hands in his own, and interlaced their fingers. It caught the deer off guard, and Niffty could see him tensing up for a second. But he soon squeezed the paw, surprisingly gently in her eye. Aww! 

No words were exchanged, but the air of adoration was practically palpable. Surely they knew of one another's feelings, right?

If only they would kiss... 

"...I feel like we're being watched," Alastor stated suddenly, and that was Niffty's cue to bolt. Hopefully she was fast enough! She didn't want Al to be mad at her. 

Not that he would hurt her, she just didn't want to ruin anything. Nevermind that, she had some writing to do!

Her task of cleaning the bar now forgotten, she rushed up to her quarters to begin her slowburn fanfiction. Unbeknownst to her, she had left her bucket near one of the barstools, leaving damning evidence of her presence.

She would never hear about it, though, and in her mind, they had no idea she'd been spying on them. 


End file.
